


breakdown in communication

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another drabble challenge and I just couldn't resist the pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakdown in communication

All work posted under my pen-name is my intellectual property and not that of AO3 or Live Journal

None of my stories may be used or copied without my written permission

No copyright infirngement of the original Starsky and Hutch is intended in my writing.

No financial or commercial gain results from my fanfiction.

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Starsky’s voice climbed up the last five words as he looked Hutch in the eye.  
“Trust me.”  
“That’s what I’m worried about.”  
“Oh c’mon Starsk, what could possibly go wrong?”  
“What could go wrong? How about everything? OK. So give her the signal.”  
Hutch whistled and nodded vigorously.  
Kandy stood where she was.

They watched helplessly as Stryker and his friends left the bar.  
Starsky drove away in disgust.

They told Huggy that Kandy was no use.  
“Well don’t be surprised: a nod is as good as a wink to a blind whore.”


End file.
